PrairieWings
=Rules= You may create normal PrairieWings with the average abilities or coloration without special permission, but please follow their general description and don't bend it too much. You must ask to create a PrairieWing character that is abnormal in any way, which includes but is not limited to the following: *Hybrid *High Ranks *Deformed/Handicapped *Uncommon Abilities/Features =Description= Basic: All PrairieWings are built for speed, much like a cheetah. Like these felines, their tails are long and act as a counter balance to their body weight to help them make sharp turns while running. They all have scales, which are normally light shades of brown, orange and yellow with dark brown or black markings that resemble those of a cheetah, hyena, or zebra and underbellies that match their main color. However, some don't have any markings at all and some have darker main scales and slightly lighter underbellies. Their eyes are usually amber, brown, gold, or green. Dragons of this tribe have big ears instead of horns which help keep them cool, retractable claws, and relatively large, feathered wings. Note: Dragonets' wings don't start growing feathers that can be used for flight until they're two years old and the feathers don't fully grow in until they're somewhere between two and a half and three. Before then, they just have down like a baby bird. Males: Adult - The males of this tribe are slightly bigger than the females, have spikes running down their backs, frills around their heads similar to those of a frilled lizard's, and tusks similar to, but shorter than, those of an elephant, which they use for puncturing tree trunks to find water as well as for fighting. Dragonets - They look a lot like the adults, but their tusks don't start growing until they're a year old and aren't fully grown until they reach five. In that time, they grow two or three inches a year. Females: Adult - The females of the tribe are slightly smaller than the males, but make up for this with their longer, sharper claws, increased strength, and better eyesight and sense of smell. They also have a patch of feathers on the tops of their heads like a roadrunner and a line of fur down their backs similar to a hyena that ends in a plume at the end of their tail like a lion. Dragonets - Female dragonets don't get real feathers on their heads until they reach a year and a half and they aren't fully developed until the dragonet reaches two years old. Until then, they have baby bird-like down on their wings. They're also born with almost no fur on their spine and just a tiny bit of fuzz on their tail tip. The furs starts to get longer after a week and stops growing when the feathers on their wings fully grow in. Eggs: Their eggs are slightly bigger than an ostrich's and are usually brown, dark orange, or dark yellow. They usually have clutches of 1-3 eggs. Their nests are made up of grass from the surrounding area and fur/feathers from prey. =Abilities= Dragons of this tribe have a wide range of abilities to help them survive in the harsh conditions of their territory. Their ability list is as follows: 1. They can travel long distances at a fast pace without getting tired, which helps them escape the common wildfires of their territory. 2. They can go for two days without water, which helps them survive the common droughts 3. They are extremely fast runners, which helps them hunt. 4. They can detect oncoming wildfires, which helps them make an early escape. 5. They can see in the dark really well because they do most things at night when it's cooler. =Naming= Dragons of this tribe can have one or two-part names and are usually named after types of grass, savanna plants, terms related to fire, and brown, yellow, or orange gemstones. =Combat= The PrairieWings' combat method depends on which military branch you happen to be in. All dragons who can be in the military technically are, but since the PrairieWings don't fight that often, most soldiers still live civilian lives and some go their whole lives without ever being called in to fight. Training When PrairieWing dragonets reach three years old, the age at which they can fly, they are tested to see which branch of the military they belong in, if any at all. After that, their training is just mixed in with their regular schooling, since a lot of the teachers went through military training as well. Military Branches The Cheetah Branch The Cheetah Branch is made up of the PrairieWings with the quickest reflexes. Their job is to go in, strike down as many enemies as possible as fast as possible, and then make a quick retreat and allow the next Branch to move in. The Hyena Branch The Hyena Branch is an all female group. Their job is similar, yet a bit different to, The Cheetah Branch's. They go in and chase off as many enemies as possible, like The Cheetah Branch, but unlike them, this Branch is also tasked with stealing as many supplies from the enemy camp as they can to both negatively impact the enemy troops and to get more supplies for The PrideWings' own troops. The Leopard Branch The Leopard Branch is made up of the stealthiest PrairieWings with the best senses. They are usually spies, being sent near enemy camps during war, though they can also be ambassadors sometimes, sent by The King to talk to the other tribes' leaders. =History= When there are more events, I will sort them in order, like a timeline. The Great Fire Before the PrairieWings developed their ability to detect wildfires, they were almost wiped out by the biggest one in the tribe's history. One day at about sunset, when they were all starting to get ready to begin their duties, a huge cloud of smoke began to roll across the horizon, choking out the last bit of sunlight. The PrairieWings ran away from the oncoming wildfire, being forced to take refuge on one of the small islands off the coast of their territory. When they were finally able to return to their territory, they were shocked by the devistation. Almost all of their territory had burned down and almost all of their prey had been killed. The tribe was left in a state of desperation, which many believe led to the start of their scavenged diet, since without scavenging, the tribe almost definitely would have died of starvation. Their neighboring tribe, the (TBA)Wings, were not so lucky and were driven to extinction by this event. =Architecture= PrairieWings don't build because they're almost constantly moving due to wildfires and other natural disasters. =Territory= The PrairieWings live primarily in a grassland, though they do have a small forest near the middle of their territory. They mostly choose to live in the grassland, though they will sometimes move into the forest if they can't find anywhere good to settle outside of it. Landmarks The (TBA)Wing Forest The (TBA)Wing Forest is the aforementioned forest from the above paragraph. It got its name from the tribe who used to live there, the (TBA)Wings. This area stays uninhabited, though the reason is debated, since some think it's out of respect for the lost tribe, some think it's in case they return, and others think the tribe may still be living there. Settlements They don't have any official settlements due to how often they move. They pretty much just pick a nice clearing, preferably with shade, and make that their camp until they have to move. =Education= PrairieWings don't have official schools, since they don't have official buildings, but instead have two small school groups. One group of teachers teaches dragonets from the time they complete their military testing until they turn four and the other teaches them from the time they turn four until the time they turn five. Dragonets who have been declared fit to be in the military are given teachers who trained to be in the same branch they will be put into and taught to fight alongside their normal lessons. Dragonets who have not been declared fit for the military are taught almost the same things as their military peers, but they mostly just learn things like reading and writing instead of how to fight. =Notable Historical Members= King Axinite King Axinite was the first king of The PrairieWings. Not much is known about him other than his name. King Epidote King of The PrairieWings during The Great Fire, he was a kind ruler who tried to help their now extinct neighbors, although there wasn't much he could do. He was married to Queen BushWillow and was the fifth King of the PrairieWings. Queen BushWillow Queen BushWillow was the first Queen to take power, due to her having no sons. She was succeeded by her grandson, King FireStone. =Culture= The PrairieWings' culture involves a lot of storytelling and other things like that, although the same story often varies based on who tells it, since they don't write much down and the passing of stories, songs, etc is almost always verbal. The reason they don't write many things down is because they often move and don't carry anything that doesn't fit in a satchel. =Religion= The PrairieWings believe in three goddesses, a trio of sisters who appear as lionesses. Maisha Maisha is the Goddess of Life. She takes on the appearance of an old, wizened dragoness with pale gray fur, a white underbelly, and dark green eyes. She usually wears a headress of feathers and gemstones and appears to anyone who needs her. She is often the one dragons pray to when they think a loved one might die. Uzazi Uzazi is the Goddess of Birth and Light. She takes on the appearance of an elegant lioness with soft, white fur and warm amber eyes. She has a youthful, yet motherly and defensive look to her. She is known as the guardian of dragonets, the one who watches the spirits of those who pass away too soon. She is often seen when a dragoness lays an egg or when an egg hatches. Vita Vita is the Goddess of Death, War and Darkness. She takes on the appearance of a huge, black lioness with a dark gray underbelly, icy blue eyes, and multiple scars. She also has tribal paint in gray and white dots scattered all over her body, dark gray above her eyes, and white lines/dark gray spots under her eyes. She is most often seen on battlefields, walking the spirits of the deceased into the afterlife. =Diet= PrairieWings prefer to scavenge instead of hunt and will therefore eat almost anything. However, when they have to hunt they choose larger prey such as antelope, buffalo, ostriches, and zebras. =Traditions= The Vigil The PrairieWings hold a monthly vigil for those they have lost over time as well as for their lost neighbor tribe, The (TBA)Wings. =Holidays= The Day of Stories On this day, all of the PrairieWings get together to tell stories. This is a very special day, because it is when most dragons choose to present brand new tales to the tribe and may be the only time some stories are ever told. At the end of the day, the tribe gets together for a feast where The King and Queen tell their own stories and announce which story was their favorite. =Intertribal Affairs= None Established =Hobbies= PrairieWings enjoy coming up with new stories as well as poems and songs. =Heirarchy= The PrairieWings are ruled by a King, since The King is the one who attends meetings with other tribes and other things along those lines, but their Queen has almost just as much power and can even take control over the tribe if The King dies with no suitable heirs to the throne. Succession Heirs to the throne are the sons, grandsons, and nephews of The King and Queen. To prove themselves worthy of the throne, they must complete a number of challenges given by The Queen that will test them both mentally and physically. If they pass a majority of these tests, for example 3/5 or 5/7, they will become the new King. There can be as many tests as The Queen would like to give, but there is almost always an odd number. =Gallery= ... =Dragon Census= King and Queen King: King BurningRye Queen: Open Princes and Princesses Princes: N/A Princesses: N/A Den Mothers Den Mother is a high rank taken by most retired females of the tribe. They guard the PrairieWings' youth and are the advisors of The King and Queen. N/A Members of The Cheetah Branch N/A Members of The Hyena Branch N/A Members of The Leopard Branch N/A Dragons With Other Careers Common Careers: Camp Guards, Hunters, Storytellers, and Teachers N/A Students Ages 3-5 N/A Dragonets Ages 0-3 N/A =Character Form= ... Category:Tribes